Los Verdaderos Demonios y Ángeles
by 3ire
Summary: ¿Los demonios y ángeles son reales? Para mi desgracia lo son pero no de la forma que todos conocen…. No sé que mas poner así que si quieren saber más lean el fic
1. ¿Un Sueño Extraño?

_**¿Un sueño extraño?**_

Me llamo Gracia Esperanza Er García mi cabello y ojos son de color negro tengo piel clara además de una estatura un poco baja ya que mido 1,55 m , mi madre es ama de casa y mi padre está siempre de viaje nunca me enterado con exactitud cual es su trabajo , soy estudiante de una escuela de pago la cual no me agrada ya que todos los días me encuentro con los mismos estúpidos inútiles que se creen modelos , esta mañana como todos los días caminaba hacia el instituto cuando divise a esos tres insoportables molestando a una muchacha que para mi desgracia iba a la misma clase que yo, me acerque a la espalda de los tres chicos y golpee con mi mochila al que sabía era el líder de estos

-¿no os aburrís de molestar a las chicas?-comente de inmediato no soy persona que piense mucho en las consecuencias de sus actos

-¡OTRA VEZ TÚ DESGRACIADA!-grito el golpeado después de darse la vuelta junto a sus compañeros

-si me dieran un euro por cada vez que me llaman así seria millonaria-comente burlándome de su arranque de rabia

-gracias- susurro la muchacha en problemas mientras se escabullía

-¡SE ESCAPA!-chillo uno de los chicos intentando perseguir a la muchacha que para su suerte tenia piernas mas rápidas que las mías ya que al darme la vuelta para correr y alejarme de los muchachos el cabecilla de estos agarro mi brazo izquierdo impidiéndome caminar

-esta vez pagaras por tu estupidez reza lo que sepas-me dijo con una expresión tenebrosa en el rostro el cual golpee para soltarme y salir corriendo no sin antes comentar mi opinión sobre ellos

-memos- les grite

Corrí sin descanso notando sus pasos cerca mío los tres estúpidos me perseguían por los callejones en los que me avía metido para despistarlos, en un momento de desesperación mire a mi espalda para divisar a los tres muchachos entonces como si de magia se tratara sentí que caía ¿he sido tan estúpida para caer en un agujero? Me pregunte a mi misma no veía nada todo estaba oscuro el miedo se apodero de mí ya que no dejaba de caer ¿moriré? Pensé cerrando mis ojos esperando el impactó contra el suelo el cual no llegaba, con mis ojos cerrados me sumí en un profundo sueño del cual desperté por los rallos de un cálido sol, me encontraba debajo de un árbol sin ninguna hoja pero con unas flores de pétalos negros con polen blanco sorprendida me levante y quise tocar esas extrañas flores divisando cerca de mí una chica de cabello rojizo con ojos de color verde que me miraban con temor

-Hola ¿sabes dónde estoy?- pregunte de inmediato

-De..De...Demonio- dijo asustada corriendo en poco tiempo hacia una aldea

Sin comprender el porque me llamaba con un nombre tan ofensivo perseguí a la muchacha hasta el pueblo donde al verme los demás habitantes comenzaron a lanzarme piedras palos y todo lo que podían sostener en sus manos

-esperar- intente esquivar lo que me lanzaban recibiendo en ocasiones algún golpe de los objetos inanimados

-lárgate…demonio…fuera – chillaban sin escucharme en ese instante una piedra de gran tamaño golpeo mi torso provocando que mi visión se nublase por las lagrimas que deseaban salir de mis ojos , mi cuerpo retorciéndose de dolor por otro golpe de un objeto en mi espalda provocó que cayera al suelo , mientras objetos me golpeaban sin descanso protegí con mis manos mi cabeza ; en un comienzo pensé que estaba soñando pero el dolor de mi cuerpo era real cada golpe que recibía de piedras palos o lo que fuera que me lanzaran me hacía más consciente de que no estaba soñando

-¡ALTEZA!- escuche que gritaba una voz masculina, al mismo tiempo que los objetos dejaban de golpearme, adolorida levanté mi cabeza divisando un caballo de pelaje marrón el cual era montado por un joven apuesto de ojos y pelo color esmeralda que lideraba un grupo de soldados

-¡NOS INVADEN!- grito un aldeano provocando la huida de las personas que me rodeaban

-¡QUE NO ESCAPE NADIE!- grito el peliverde

-¡SI!-afirmaron los soldados

-todo es un sueño…despertare en mi cama…es un sueño… si…todo es un sueño…despertare en mi cama...- sin poder evitarlo repetía esas palabras sin descanso mientras perdía la conciencia ¿Dónde me encontraba? ¿Qué sucedía?

-¡MAJESTAD!- escuche más cercana la voz de aquel desconocido

-deja de chillar solo esta desmallada-comento otra voz rígida

-¡AGUA TRAIGAN AGUA!- ordeno el peliverde para segundos después dolorida y repitiendo la misma frase sin descanso sentir un líquido frió en mí cuerpo

-¿¡Haam!?- de inmediato abrí mis ojos, yo me encontraba en un suelo húmedo, de pie a mi izquierda pude ver a un sujeto con expresión seria de pelo negro, trenzado recogido en una coleta, piel oscura y ojos dorados que tenía en sus manos un cubo vacío y a mi derecha de cuclillas el peliverde de tez clara con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro

-¿ves? Solo estaba desmallada- comunico el moreno soltando el cubo hacia su espalda

-menos mal- dijo aliviado el otro muchacho dejando escapar un suspiro poco después- La llevaremos a palacio su alteza – me comento el peliverde en ese instante unas antenas sobresalieron de la cabeza del chico asustándome

Sin dudarlo un instante intente huir pero no pude nada más ponerme en pie el moreno me impidió el paso y me a garro de la cintura llevándome poco después como un saco de patatas hasta su caballo de pelaje gris en ese momento divise en la cabeza del pelinegro justo por encima de sus orejas unos cuernos como los de los toros

-me adelanto- comento el chico de piel oscura subiéndose conmigo al caballo cabalgando poco después hacia el sur dejando atrás el pueblo

-es un sueño no puede ser otra cosa- comente para convencerme de lo absurdo de la situación

-no lo es majestad, mi nombre es Dajan estoy a cargo de usted por petición directa de su padre el rey – me dijo con seriedad mirando de reojo mi incrédula expresión

-estoy soñando – repetí hasta que llegamos a unas tierras en las cuales unos esqueletos de diversos animales con alas de murciélagos formaban una fila horizontal

-¡FRENA VAMOS A ATROPELLARLOS!-grite por la cercanía de esos extrañas criaturas

-hoy descansaremos en el pueblo de Fue situado en las fronteras del reino para esperar al ejército y a los prisioneros- al comunicarme eso varios de los animales alados volaron dejando pasar al caballo

No tarde en divisar el pueblo donde me di cuenta que varias personas tenían rasgos de animales pero en ocasiones podía ver que había gente completamente normal ¿yo una estudiante de un instituto de pago me encontraba en un sueño extraño? Me pregunté sin percatarme que solo era el primer día de una larga y casi eterna vida

 _ ***Creó que el largo del capítulo está bien si para la próxima lo desean más largo me lo dicen**_

 _ ***espero sus comentarios si desean dejarlos si no me pondré triste ¬¬ pero igual seguiré con la historia juas juas ^^**_


	2. ¿Edén?

**_¿Edén?_**

Desconociendo la causa hoy termine en una casa si es que se puede llamar así, de un pueblo extraño en un lugar donde algunas personas tienen rasgos de animales, puede que me allá vuelto loca por culpa del trió de idiotas con los que esta mañana me encontré o es posible que no me allá despertado toda vía, solo estoy segura de una cosa

-¡ME DUELE!- le grite al chico que se hacía llamar Dajan que se encontraba detrás de mi untándome en la espalda una pomada de color marrón encima de las heridas causadas por los objetos que me lanzaron en esa asquerosa aldea

-si dejaras de moverte podría curarte sin problemas-menciono con un tono de enfado depositando mas crema extraña

Después de llegar al pueblo y entrar en una casa a punto de caerse a pedazos el moreno me ordenó quitarme la ropa, yo me negué pero al explicarme que era para curar mis heridas accedí, por ese motivo acabe: sin camiseta ,sentada en una banqueta y cubriendo con mi camiseta mi escasa delantera

-¡pues no me hagas daño!- alce mi voz nuevamente al notar su mano en mi espalda, la realidad es que me duele, eso es de lo único que estoy segura en estos momentos

-aguanta un poco estoy por acabar-comento dejando escapar un suspiro después que me irrito bastante

-si tanto te molesto deja de curarme- dije mosqueada por el sonido que hacia un momento había salido de su boca

-no podría dejar a su alteza sin tratar- ``otra vez esta con lo de alteza ´´ medite escuchando su absurda observación- el rey me desmembraría por eso- en ese momento acabo su frase como de curarme pues aparto su mano y camino para colocarse frente a mi

-no seas absurdo si el rey es mi padre jamás haría eso- al acabar mi frase mire la cara de Dajan observando una expresión de asombro -¿ocurre algo?-cuestione algo atemorizada por la expresión del moreno que me sonrió poco después

-perdone es solo que es sorprendente poder ver a un demonio con sus rasgos- al escuchar la palabra demonio olvidé el dolor o mi atuendo y sin meditarlo me levanté de la banqueta enfurecida

-¡NO SOY UN DEMONIO!-grite enervada, instantáneamente la puerta de la casa se abrió mostrando a el peliverde de hacia un rato que al verme tapándome con la camisa y enfadada miro con frialdad a Dajan

-no es lo que piensas- replico Dajan alejándose del peliverde que sin decir palabra alguno se coloco enfrente mía dándome la espalda como si intentara protegerme

-¿¡QUE LE HACÍAS A SU MAJESTAD!?-cuestiono furioso al escuchar la pregunta del peliverde comprendí sus pensamientos

-tranquilízate yo solo…

Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo o de que Dajan acabara su frase el peliverde extendió su mano hacia el moreno, de porto sin lógica ninguna una especie de liana salió del suelo y se enrollo en el cuello del pelinegro

-¿Qué…-comente sin poder entender o creer lo que mis ojos veían

-¡TRANQUILÍZATE!-grito Dajan que agarrando la liana con sus manos la rompió en pedazos quedando libre

-¡BASTARDO! ¿¡COMO PUEDES PENSAR EN HUMILLAR DE ESA FORMA A SU MAJESTAD!? -mientras decía la frase note que el peliverde prensaba mover su otro brazo de alguna manera me dio mala espina y inconscientemente agarre el brazo del muchacho

-¡para!-alce la voz

-¡ALTEZA!-dijo el moreno señalando el suelo que observe divisando la inútil camisa en este

-¡HAHAHA!-grite alejándome del peliverde y recogiendo la camisa- ¡LARGO FUERA NO QUIERO VEROS!-aclare poco después tapándome con el trapo volteando para que no vieran mi cara roja de la rabia provocando que los dos chicos salieran con rapidez y sin pronunciar palabra dejándome sola en ese proyectó de casa donde acabe durmiendo en una especie de cama que tenia por colchón una esterilla de paja

Cuando a la mañana siguiente desperté me sentí desanimada al darme cuenta que seguía en el mismo lugar pero la decepción no fue comparable a la rabia de ver al salir de la casa un grupo de hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos encadenados como perros y tratados de la misma manera por un grupo de soldados que al verme me hicieron una reverencia

-¿Qué creen que hacen?-pregunte sorprendida observando a los soldados

-saludarla su alteza-comunicó uno de los sujetos

-¡no me refiero a eso!-eleve la voz llamando la atención de Jade el cual no se encontraba lejos -¡soltad a esas personas!- les ordene mirándolos con severidad, los soldados con nerviosismo me miraron sin saber que decir

-lo siento alteza pero no podemos hacer eso- dijo Jade sorprendiéndome pues no había notado su presencia

-¿Cómo que no puedes? …¿yo no soy vuestra princesa o lo que sea?-pregunte con un tono de desesperación

-si alteza…

-¿entonces? ¡LO ESTOY ORDENANDO NO PIDIENDO!-comente furiosa mirando al peliverde con severidad

-estos son los aldeanos que la agredieron en el pueblo si los liberamos el rey nos ara pagar con nuestra vida por sus heridas-expuso su extraña lógica

-no lo hará yo asumiré la culpa-insistí notando el asombro de los encadenados y los soldados

-usted desconoce las reglas de este planeta tiene que entender que no estamos en la Tierra si no en Edén el planeta que todo humano desea conocer en su vida-al escuchar eso quede sin palabras -cuando lleguemos al castillo Tiniebla su padre le explicara todo-comento para poco después ayudarme a subir a un caballo pues la última frase me trastorno

¿El Edén no era el cielo? Me pregunte sin cesar no comprendía lo que pasaba .Dos días nos tomo llegar hasta el castillo Tinieblas desde el pueblo de Fue, no sabía lo que me esperaba pero por fin estaba convencida de una cosa todo lo que me había sucedido no era ningún sueño.

 _ ***Creó que el largo del capítulo está bien si para la próxima lo desean más largo me lo dicen**_

 _ ***espero sus comentarios si desean dejarlos si no me pondré triste ¬¬ pero igual seguiré con la historia juas juas ^^**_


	3. ¿Hermanos?

**_¿Hermanos?_**

Los caballos se encontraban cansados como muchos de los cautivos que fueron llevados hasta una zona del castillo donde supongo se encontraban las mazmorras, por otro lado los soldados no levantaron la mano o la voz a los prisioneros pues se percataron aquel día que salimos del pueblo de Fue que me desagradaba que esas personas sufrieran daño aun así se notaba un pequeño atisbó de odio en las miradas de ambos grupos, yo desconocía el porqué se observaban con tanto odio los unos a los otros

-¿Dónde puedo ver a mi padre?-pregunte a Dajan el cual se encontraba observando cómo Jade me ayudaba a bajar del caballo

-tendrá que esperar en su cuarto hasta que vuestro padre el rey se encuentre disponible- respondió yo por instinto lo mire molesta ya que me sentía frustrada necesitaba hablar con el rey ese el cual dicen es mi padre

-lo siento- susurre a los dos muchachos que me miraron confusos

El asombro de la cara de los dos chico no tardo en transformarse en preocupación pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos comencé a correr por la entrada del palacio hacia no se qué parte de ese gran lugar, los soldados con los que me cruzaba solo me observaban asombrados mientras Jade y Dajan decían `` deténgase majestad´´ o ``pare su alteza´´ al final conseguí despegarme de los dos muchachos pero el problema es que no sabía dónde me encontraba , caminaba por los pasillos que cada vez eran mas largos para solo ver puertas y puertas, las cuales no me atrevía a abrir

-¿Quién eres tú?- cuestionó una voz femenina a mi espalda que me hizo detener mis pasos

-¿yo?-comente mientras pensaba si correr o voltearme

-por supuesto que tú- notaba como se acercaba a medida que hablaba por lo que decidí darme la vuelta-no veo a nadie más aquí- dijo la muchacha de cabello largo y blanco, sus ojos eran dorados , su piel estaba algo bronceada pero era de tez clara

-yo me perdí-comente algo nerviosa pues no deseaba terminar en algún cuarto de ese enorme lugar olvidada

-¿no serás nueva?-al escuchar la pregunta afirme escuchando un suspiro poco después- bien ¿cómo te llamas?-cuestiono la muchacha

-Gracia-respondí con la esperanza de que me mostrara el castillo

-yo soy Rosalya me encargo de cuidaros. Lo primero que debes saber es que nuestras dependencias están en la segunda planta para mayor comodidad de los príncipes y el rey – comento la chica caminando yo sin dudarlo la seguí ya que era mejor eso que seguir perdida

-¿príncipes?-cuestione asombrada ya que soy hija única

-si los dos príncipes del país suelen llamaros más que el rey-evitando decir nada mas quede pensativa mientras caminaba en la dirección que me llevaba la desconocida muchacha

¿Cómo era posible? …si es cierto que mi padre es el Rey no pueden existir príncipes, a menos que padre engañara a madre pero eso es imposible , es disparatado pensar que mi padre hiciera algo así por lo que significa que se han equivocado al traerme al palacio y este planeta ¿Cómo regresare yo ahora?

-esto- llame a la muchacha que separo a mitad de un pasillo volteando la cabeza para mirarme -¿se puede ir a la tierra desde aquí? -Pregunte confusa ya que se me hacia raro preguntar por un planeta

-no…pero escuche que desde el palacio de las nubes se puede viajar hasta la tierra-al escuchar eso sonreí

-¿Dónde se encuentra ese lugar?-comente con alegría mirando con ilusión la cara de la joven que no tenía idea del favor que me hacia

-tu vienes de la tierra ¿verdad?-dijo mirándome con seriedad

-yo...no...Claro que no –aclare con nerviosismo ¿Por qué mentía? ¿Debería decir la verdad a esta extraña? Me cuestione mentalmente por lo confuso de la situación

-¡NO ME ENGAÑES!-chillo de mala manera la muchacha en ese momento quede sin palabras, había sido descubierta solo podía hacer una cosa correr, correr lo mas que pudiera

Sin mencionar palabra voltee y comencé a correr entonces no deje de sentir los gritos de la chica que me seguía fervientemente sin pensarlo dos veces decidí entrar en una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta, con rapidez abrí la puerta que en unos segundos después cerré con rapidez y de un portazo el cual desencadeno golpes, patadas por no contar los gritos al otro lado de la puerta que quede mirando sin saber que decir

\- ¡MALDITA INTRUSA! ¡SALTE DE INMEDIATO! ¡GUARDIAS! ¡SALTE DEL CUARTO!-gritaba sin descanso la albina

¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Si se equivocaron de persona seré descuartizada como insinuó Dajan que le pasaría? ¿Qué haré? , no paraba de escuchar los golpes de la puerta que me comenzaron a incordiar por lo que sin despegar los ojos de la madera comencé a caminar hacia tras sintiendo después de unos pasos que chocaba con algo a mi espalda la cual mire viendo el rostro de un desconocido de ojos extraños, el derecho era de color dorado, el izquierdo de un tono verde su cara también mostraba asombro su cabello era de color blanco pero con las puntas ennegrecidas algo bastante llamativo

-¿hola?-comente confusa ya que no savia que decir

-hola- dijo mostrándome una sonrisa el muchacho

-en cuanto se valla la chica de fuera me marcho- explique apartándome del muchacho

-¿eres Gracia?-cuestiono el desconocido llamando mi atención

-si ¿Cómo?- seguro utilizo algún truco para saber mi nombre como Jade con esa planta rara medite

-nuestro padre tenía razón eres igualita a él –al escuchar eso observe con extrañeza al muchacho- perdona soy un mal educado – agarro mi mano en la que deposito un beso - Soy Lysandro Er Ainsworth tu hermano mayor- escuchar ese comentario de ese desconocido me enfureció sin mediar palabra me solté de su gentil agarre

-¡MENTIROSO!-grite empujando al chico que apenas se movió por culpa de mi escasa fuerza aun así no deseaba permanecer cerca de ese mentiroso por lo que me dispuse a marcharme entonces como si adivinará mi pensamiento agarro mi brazo derecho impidiéndome huir de esa situación tan extraña

-discúlpame si te duele pero no puedo dejar que te marches tú reacción me dice que no has hablado todavía con nuestro padre- no deseaba escuchar mas mentiras por eso intente soltarme sin conseguir nada así que decidí golpear con mi mano libre al muchacho que me agarraba

-¡MENTIROSO! ¡YO NO TENGO HERMANOS! ¡OS A BEIS EQUIVOCADO DE CHICA! – golpee sin descanso el pecho del muchacho sin poder darme cuenta que comencé a llorar con desesperación en ese momento unos brazos rodearon mis hombros y me estrecharon con cariño

-todo paso…-comento con ternura el muchacho tranquilizándome sus palabras- ya estás en casa- dijo abrazándome con cuidado lo que ocasiono que dejara de llorar

No sabía si era su hermana o no pero no me importaría serlo fue amable conmigo después de que yo le llamara mentiroso además de que le golpeara Lysandro no era mala persona por lo que decidí fiarme de él y acompañarlo a la sala del trono donde me en contraria con el Rey ``mi padre´´ o eso dicen todos los que he conocido hasta el momento

 _ ***espero sus comentarios si desean dejarlos si no me pondré triste ¬¬ pero igual seguiré con la historia juas juas ^^**_


End file.
